AK-47
:For similarly-named weapons, see AK-74 and AK-74u. The AK-47 is an assault rifle, featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 can be picked up by the player in single player mode and is the most frequently used enemy weapon of the game by both Ultranationalists and OpFor militants. It is far superior in terms of firepower and penetration when compared to most other rifles in the game, and it keeps an open field of view for spotting other targets nearby, although it suffers more in terms of recoil. It is important to note that the AK-47's recoil is purely visual (as it resets right back on the target before the next shot). The AK-47 is effective at medium range. In single player, the player may occasionally encounter a variant of the AK-47 called the AK-47 Grenadier, a standard AK-47 modified with an under-mounted GP-25 grenade launcher, functioning similarly to the M4A1 with an attached M203 grenade launcher. Oddly, the AK-47 Grenadier has a max ammo of 308 instead of 300. This means that the AK-47 Grenadier has one extra magazine that only holds 8 rounds, the purpose of this is not known. In multiplayer, the AK-47 can be modified with the Red Dot Sight, ACOG scope, GP-25 Grenade Launcher, and suppressor. One of the flaws of this rifle is that attaching a silencer or Red Dot Sight reduces the damage from 40-30 to 40-20, making it considerably worse than other assault rifles. Also, the AK-47 has the same sway amount as the M4A1 and same sway speed as the G36C. Its sway is further reduced when going prone. The AK-47 is also one of the six Golden Weapons. Image:ak47_4.png|AK-47 Image:ak47iron_4.png|Iron sights Image:goldak.png|The Golden AK-47 ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In the Nintendo DS version of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 appears as one of the three assault rifles available in the game. It is available on all levels in the game. It is used by almost every enemy. Though the AK-47 bears a similar look to the one in the console versions, it has slightly less damage per bullet, a higher rate of fire, and much less recoil. It also has different (but somewhat similar) iron sights, which provide a much more open view around it. As with all other weapons in game, all recoil is eliminated when aiming down the sights, making it effective at all ranges. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-47, like all other weapons, is available by default. This makes the AK-47 extremely effective due to its high rate of fire, low recoil, and moderate damage. However, it is still recommended to use it at medium range (just like in the console versions), since it will be countered at long range by the more accurate MP5 and MAC-10, and the more powerful M1014 and M16 at close ranges. Image:ak47_ds.png|AK-47 Image:ak47iron_ds.png|Iron sights ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' Singleplayer The AK-47 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. However, it is heavily modified and aesthetically different to its Call of Duty 4 counterpart. It is equipped with a tan colored polymer furniture and a side bracket scope mount. The upper and lower handguards are replaced by a more modern handguard with an ergonomic pistol grip, polymer magazine, a modified stock, tritium iron sights, and a unique spiral flash hider/muzzle brake. The firing of the rifle sounds different to that in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare due to the muzzle brake. The Ultranationalists still commonly use the AK-47, as well as the Brazilian Militia. Many of them appear to be mounted with ACOGs, GP-25 Grenade Launchers, or red dot sights, but there is also a holographic version of this in the level Exodus and Wolverines!. An AK-47 with a Under-Barrel Shotgun is found in the armory in Loose Ends. Multiplayer In contrast to Call of Duty 4, the AK-47 is the last assault rifle to be unlocked; at Commander, Rank 70. For this reason, the weapon is less commonly seen as players tend to enter Prestige Mode. The AK is second only to the TAR-21 in terms of damage per second for assault rifles, doing the same 40-30 damage, but having a slightly lower rate of fire. This makes the AK useful at close, medium, and to an extent, long range. The TAR's higher recoil makes it less useful than the AK at farther range, as the AK-47 has less recoil. The AK-47 is a unique assault rifle, in the way that when anything is attached (excluding an ACOG scope), idle sway is added, making it the only assault rifle to feature sway, other than those using Thermal. Going prone will reduce sway caused by adding attachments. The Shotgun attachment is almost useless due to the fact that the AK excels in close range, and using an attachment which creates sway and has little usefulness is somewhat of a waste. It is important to note that although the AK features a muzzle brake/flash hider, the effect is only visual as firing will still make the user appear on enemy radars; a Silencer is necessary to be attached to remain hidden. In Hardcore, the AK-47 is powerful enough to kill in one shot at any range, unless shooting through cover, or at enemies using Painkiller, Last Stand, or Final Stand. This makes it have direct competition with the SCAR-H as well as the TAR-21, as these two also have the same damage. The AK is considered a medium between these two, as it has both recoil and fire rate levels in-between the two. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines Image:Ak47 6.png|An AK-47 without any attachments Image:AK-47_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Trivia * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the AK-47 can be seen in almost every Campaign mission with the exceptions of "No Russian", "Just Like Old Times", and "Endgame". * When the AK-47 is equipped with the GP-25 grenade launcher in Modern Warfare 2, it is called "AK-47 Grenadier," rather than "AK-47 w/ Grenade Launcher" (the standard format for naming the other assault rifles equipped with grenade launchers). *In Call of Duty 4, the upper and lower receivers of the gun are camouflaged if a camo is selected. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, only the stock, handguard, magazine, and attachments are camouflaged. * When there is a sight attachment equipped for this weapon, the front iron sight is not removed. * In Call of Duty 4, the AK-47 can be reload canceled just before the player inserts the new magazine into the gun, making it an effective tactic, while in Modern Warfare 2, the gun is counted as reloaded in the moment after the player inserts the magazine and before he/she draws it, therefore making it rather useless to reload-cancel. *Ironically, In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 is the first assault rifle the player unlocks in multiplayer, but in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it's not only the last unlockable assault rifle, but the last unlockable Create-A-Class item available aside from any of the AK-47's attachments. *A leaf sight is added to the AK-47 when the GP-25 is equipped. *When the AK-47 does not have the GP-25 grenade launcher, the maximum amount of ammo the player can carry is 330 rounds (300 spare, 30 in magazine). When the GP-25 is ''equiped, the maximum ammount of ammo changes from 330 rounds to 338 rounds (308 spare, 30 in magazine). This is confirmed in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. *The AK-47 can be seen on a poster in ''Call of Duty 4 multiplayer map Killhouse, and in the Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer maps from the Stimulus Package, notably Salvage. *In ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' , the AK-47 is hyphenated in-game. In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' , it is not. *The colored AK-47 pickup icon in Black Ops is the first pickup icon in the ''Call of Duty'' series to be seen that is colored. *The serial number of the gun in Modern Warfare 2 is 122874. Video 400px Gameplay with the AK-47 in Modern Warfare 2 References Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:DS weapons Category:Automatic Weapons